Plants vs. Zombies: The Ruby of Life
Plants vs. Zombies: The Ruby of Life is a game being developed by Zombified Inc. It is the sequel to Plants vs. Zombies: Diamond Legacy. Description IT IS HERE! The sequel to the highly acclaimed Plants vs. Zombies: Diamond Legacy has arrived. Bringing new plants, new zombies and new areas with it, you'll never want to stop playing! UPGRADES! Crazy Dave's Banana Barracks has opened! Now you can buy upgrades to make your plants stronger! OOH, SHINY! You can also harness the power of the Lesser Rubies for CRAZZZZYYY powerups, free of charge! NO ZOMBIE CHICKENS! Hoor- oh, wait, they're back. Darn. Game Modes Adventure Mode- Go on an adventure with Crazy Dave and Penny to find the 10 Lesser Rubies and put the Plant Kingdom back in order! Chop and Change- The same as Adventure Mode, but with one twist: Day and Night are reversed! (Unlocked after completing Adventure Mode once) More to be announced The International Almanac See'' here.'' Banana Barracks See here. Areas The Ruby Temple- The tutorial in this game. Exactly the same as PvZ2. At the end of Day 4, Dr. Zomboss steals all but one of the Lesser Rubies, putting the Ruby of Life out of power and making the world fall apart. It's time for another adventure! Meadow- Same as Temple, but now there are mounds that only lobbed-shot plants can shoot over. A Daytime Level Beach- Same as Pool from PvZ1, except there are 6 Lily Pads already planted. The aquatic rows change each level. A Daytime Level Ruins- Every so often, a rock will come down and crush everything in a 2x2 radius, these can be destroyed by explosives. A Nighttime Level Caves- The sulfurous mist down here needs to be repelled by Plantern. Other plants cannot be planted in this mist. A Nighttime Level Jungle- A cross between Beach and Caves, but the fog is not sulfurous. The recharge time of all fruit-based plants are halved. A Nighttime Level Desert- Tombstones return and can be destroyed by Grave Busters. Sun Producing Plants work twice as hard but all non fire and sand-related plants will need to be planted on a Cool Pad. A Daytime Level Cliffside- There is non-sulfurous fog again. During a huge wave, a random square will crumble away. You can fill this space up again by planting a Flower Pot there and then your chosen plant. Alternatively, an airborne plant can be used to avoid collapses altogether. A Daytime Level Summit- The same as Roof from PvZ1, but all non fire or ice related plants will have to be planted on a Warm Pad. A Daytime Level Zombotropolis- There are Metal Barriers here which are very hard to break, but can be stolen by a Magnet-shroom. During a Huge Wave, Bungee Zombies will steal your plants. A Nighttime Level Volcanic Lair- Same as Beach but the Water is Lava and you need to place Carbon Pads on the Lava and all non-fire related plants will have to be placed on a Cool Pad. During Nights 1 to 3, there are Tombstones, Nights 4 to 6, there is sulfurous fog and on Nights 7 to 9, there is both. A Nighttime Level. Levels Plants vs. Zombies: The Ruby of Life/The Ruby Temple Levels The Gems Every plant in the game has a bond with at least one of the 10 Lesser Rubies found throughout the world (except one...). They all temporarily boost plants, but each plant uses a specific ruby. 3 rubies can be used per level (up to 5 if upgrades are bought) and once used, at a cost of 100 sun, they recharge at a Slow rate. An exception is the Ruby of Life itself, which has a Very Slow recharge. Green - Unlocked after completing the Ruby Temple, enhances the abilities of projectile/long-ranged attacking plants. Blue - Unlocked after completing Meadow, enhances the abilities of aquatic and amphibious plants. Purple - Unlocked after completing Beach, enhances the abilities of mushrooms. White - Unlocked after completing Ruins, enhances the abilities of plants that are not offensive, defensive or sun producing. Red - Unlocked after completing Cave, enhances the abilities of explosive and/or instant use plants. Yellow - Unlocked after completing Jungle, enhances the abilities of sun-producing plants. Pink - Unlocked after completing Desert, enhances the abilities of melee/short-ranged attacking plants. Cyan - Unlocked after completing Cliffside, enhances the abilities of ice-related plants. Silver - Unlocked after completing Summit, enhances the abilities of defensive plants. Orange - Unlocked after completing Zombotropolis, enhances the abilities of fire-related plants. The Ruby of Life - Unlocked after completing Volcanic Lair, unleashes The Seed's true power... The Legacy Diamonds - Can be bought after completing Volcanic Lair, they make the Lesser Rubies more powerful and reduce their recharge time. Plants DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE!